stick_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Noah Agustin Miles
Noah Agustin Miles, or better known by his alias as The Muldieplier, is one of the recurring villains in the Stickman Universe ''series. He is a villain that is capable of creating clones of himself, calling it a "multiplication process". However, most of the time the Universe Crew fights are only his clones, with the real Muldieplier having faced them on rare occasions. He was a part of the Eliminators. He also joined the Dark Alliance in the Universe Crew-Dark Alliance war. Appearance [ To be Added... ] Personality Noah is cunning, antagonistic and egocentric. As a former scientist who desired to have his name spread across the world for what he will call his "most successful experiment ever", Noah will do just anything to achieve his goal, even at the cost of the lives of those he wants to impress; the people who support him. Even before he received his powers, Noah was already a self-centered man who didn't care about others and only cared about what he can achieve, even manipulating others and using their work so long as it means he can benefit from it and brings him closer to his desire. He is and will use other people for his very own selfish needs, ranging from using them as test subjects to even abandoning them just so ensure his own safety. However, despite this, he is not to be underestimated as he knows his own attitude can bite him back and uses this to his advantage like knowing full well his betrayal of Razor meant the latter coming back to get revenge on him and used this as a way to bring him under his full control when he trapped him in a container and used a mind manipulating device to have him follow his every command. As Muldieplier, he is among one of the Universe Crew's most dangerous foes due to his cloning powers and intellectual mind. This to the point that he even orchestrated the formation of a group aimed to specifically counter the Universe Crew called the Eliminators, which is formed by seven members of other Universe Crew villains, a group which he was the leader and brains of. History [ To be Added... ] Plot [ To be Added... ] Powers and Abilities 'Genetic Multiplication''' Muldieplier is capable of creating a large amount of copies of himself, all of which with their own conscious and awareness and not only share the same exact appearance as the real Muldieplier, but also have the same cloning capabilities as he does. Because all of Muldieplier's clones look exactly like himself and their own ability to create copies of themselves, it is almost impossible to track the real one among the fakes. The clones can still feel pain and die, but do not bleed, instead they merely disintegrate and leave a white smoke that can momentarily cover the area they initially disintegrated from. Muldieplier and his clones are all aware that they have their own will to follow, but prefer to only follow the original. Muldieplier and the clones can create only up to approximately three hundred copies of themselves in general. Attempts to surpass this limit can render the original and the fakes comepletely exhausted and can prove to be too dangerous for the original to handle. Gallery [ To be Added... ] Trivia [ To be Added... ] Category:Stickman Universe Category:Stickman Universe (Character)